The present disclosure relates generally to a networked system of source code developers' computers and, more particularly, to managing check-in of source code from the developers' computers to a source code repository.
A source code repository can provide centralized storage for large amounts of software source codes under development through multi-developer projects. The source code repository may manage the source code check-out process to support check-out of the same source code by multiple developers, and may provide file archiving to retain multiple checked-in versions of a source code. Because of the interrelatedness of many source codes being developed by many developers, operational functionality of the source code repository can substantially affect the cost and development time of software.